Personally Public
by funnyanime
Summary: Rape.Sex.Incest.Lemon.Hormonaly challenged teens.Humor. And kingdom hearts. What more could you ask for? RoxasSora RikuSora AxelRoxas DemyxZexion etcs Oh yea...And that principal's set on one of the twins.
1. Oh my,Complications I See

_**Disclaimer**_: i do NOT own kingdom hearts or final fantasy. OTHERWISE THERE WOULD BE M RATED VERSIONS SOLD EVERYWERE. But i do own this story.

_**WARNING: **_i am twisted. expect yaoi yuri hetero couplings. and possible **everything**. illogically...um retarded.

Authors note. Its not finnished. Expect grammar and spelling mistakes. And above all. If you flame, critisize etc. Guess what? Its my story. I can do what ever the fuck i want with it. And theres nothing you can do about that.

So go ahead and leave bad reviews. Your only making an ass and point out your ignorence of you do.

**Blah blah. If your that fucking pissed why dont you go write it in a diary or a little book you say. Well. Dumb ass take your own hyppocritical advice . Why dont you instead of being a total arse.**

**Im going to stop reading this story because- blah blah blah. I honestly dont care. So please. Stop reading it. beacuse the last thing i want is some idiot telling me they wont read my work. Guess what. Theres millions of other people that havent heard of my story. So i suggest you just shut the fuck up.**

**AS THE SUMMARY SAYS. UNDER CONSTRUCTION YOU IDIOTS. so seriously. Instead of getting all bitchy about it. How About you acctualy READ what is says instead of skim like you always do.**

**To thoes of you who acctually have lives and read stories for the joy of it and are mature enough to comprehend the situation.**

**Ps. at the end of this story. will be a short note of when and what age this story was started and finnished.**

_**Personally Public**_

_By: __/funnyanime_

"_Well its another school day…… this is gonna be one boring year…"_

"_Chhh…..Riku your always looking down on things, lighten up . The school did get some new teachers after all…"_

"_So? It's not like I'm wanna suck up to them or fuck em, or something….Wait…..maybe….if their hot.."_

_Sora only focused on His best friends last words._

"If their hot?….."Soras voice didn't sound jealous but more like, You could never pull that off you retard….right….Right?? ,type of tone.

He's just kidding…right?…..I mean he is perverted on like the second to last level but……..Not that pervy….Right?….ooohh why should I even care? …..Damn it!…………

"Relax sora, I was kidding…..or was I?" I gave sora a devilish smirk.

"Huh?"Sora was not the type to take a joke about something soo…well to him "serious".But Sora was also extremely dense. So give or take he was my best friend what could I say?

_Riku smirk then disappears with out any trace that it was ever there._

"Besides, you already have BooblessRed, Why do you care?"

"I do because you're my best friend Riku, and if my best friends gonna be a slut I wanna sell you for all you've got….Anyways Kiari isn't boobless…..she has some lumps on her chest….right?"

Gawds Sora, I don't know, you're the one whose supposed to be looking there, I would never do such a thing, I'm an angel, Besides its not like she has anything worth looking at anyways…

"Ahhaaa!! So you do look!"

Riku a little bit flustered at his friends sudden comeback.

"Sora are you just becoming a boy?…………Sora?….Hey, I was kidding! Sora come on!…..Sora!"

"Why did I even think I could hold at least one freaking normal conversation with him!"

walking away from riku with rage fueling his feet.

"Sora!….Sora!!"Riku running to catch the fleeing sora which by now was running like the wind.

_SNAP!!_

_Went Sora's ankle when he accidentally fell over a certain brunette._

"Sora!, are you ok?"

"nuuh….hmm…."

_She helped the bewildered boy up….But then was suddenly pushed by a certain young, short, Rather attractive young blond man. _

"Tidus, now look what you've done…you've gone and tripped Sora all over again…..on…on…"

A little but of fear resided in her last words.

"Professor Strife! A-Are you alright?!"

The broad shouldered man simply groaned in discomfort.

"I should be asking this young man the same thing."

It was principal Xenmas.

"SIR!" Every one altogether spoke.

"Are you alright mister strife?"

"Yea, but seriously, This student might have twisted his ankle."

"Whoa, How would you know?" Tidus abruptly said aloud.

"Well, one he twitches every time he tries to stand up, Two, He's crouched over in pian and three, He's yelling "Freaking Tidus you broke my ankle" or at least that's what my observations lead to."

"Help….meeeeeee…….."Sora was now slightly crying in both pain and annoyance.Riku couldn't help but notice te cute pout the spikey haired teen held on his lips.

"Oh deary me!"A certain blond with a perculiar hairstyle all swooshed to the right of her sholder proclaimed.

"What happened?"She looked with slight interest….obiously faking it.

"Ohh me, professor are you quite fit to stand? Shall I call the nurse?"She vas obiously over dramatically acting.

"That's ok Namine, I'm alright."

"Are you certain, heaven forbid you should get injured, Professor!" Ok….reeeaaaally over acting.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm ok."

"What a relief!" Bitch wants to get good grades by smothering up the teacher…or rather feeling him up…..

"Ohh, and by the way professor, Sir Leonheart wishes to speak with you. He seemed quite agitated, at best. He also said he needed assistance with the lesson plans for this week. He really seems flustered, taken into account that he nearly threw a 50 pound text book at per say student."

"…that's Squall for you….Riku, can you please take Sora to the infirmary..I would my self but it seems I'm tied up at the moment…."

"Sure Teach!"

"That's Professor Strife." Cloud rhetorically stated.

By this point Xenmas had already left to tend to young adolescent delinquents.

"Molesting children again, I see Mr. Strife" Cloud winced at the oh so ever boring voice that hovered with grimace behind him.

"Sephiroth" Cloud basically spat at the name he stated was the silvered hair man behind him.

"I have no time for your absurd insulations for you see, I am heading towards a mandatory meeting for Organization members exclusively."

At this both parted ways to their destinations leaving me and the others to ponder in this soap opera we'd just witnessed.

Well, gotta get to class! Bathroom breaks usually take me only about like 5 min but not that you'd really care, believe me I've had my share of friends tell me that's way to much information for them to handle, which frankly I don't get since they asked in the first place and that's another thing, why do people ask some thing and then not listen to the complete answer, Pretty darn rude if you ask me, ohh yea I remember when this rude jerk named rude threw a book at my head for no apparent reason, but that's why they call him Rude I guess, I found out his name cause his friend professor Reno brought him over to see if he wanted to transfer from work and he did! So now its fun to say his name like How's it going rude, or Rude stop being rude! And well then there's also the fact that he's bald, I wonder if its intentionally or un intentionally, I mean does he shave his head or is he just old….hmmm hey what do you guys think about-hey! Where'd every one head off to? Ooohh well……ooohhh shiny!!"

"That freaking girl needs to learn to shut up!"

"I actually agree with that comment, but shes a honest girl isn't she Riku? Just way too much sugar pills."

"Sora, theres fucking sugar pills?! you've been taking boxes full of them haven't you? Ohh me oh my you shant youd really get your self in a pickle there young fellow!"

Riku…"

"What?"

"SHUT UP!, You sound like that Namhiney chick."

"Whats she trying to pull? She soooo wants to bang strife….I can smell it…."

"Hahaha, riku!"

"What?, im only telling the truth…hey the freaking nurse is like in freaking china I swear…."

"Hey Riku?"

"What's up?"

"Can you like stop grabbing my ass?"

"Me? Never! I would never in all my life think of touching anyone in suck a manner!"

"Yea, right what ever, Hey stop, I need to take a leak."

"OOOOHHH EWWW, did not need to know that."

"Im in pain, hunched over, and limping, you're my only support….either we stop and I go pee, or theres gonna be warm lemonade all over the hallway."

"SOOO? "

"Riku!"

"………fine, fine, lets go." I kicked the door to the bathroom open, And sora limp-hopped his way towards the stall.

Sora washed his hands afterwards.

"Done yet or are you gonna take a dump in the sink to?"

"What? Was that an insult?" Sora slashed me with a hand full of water.

"Dude! Ack!"

"Haha! Hey you needed a shower….smelled like wet lizzards…Ok lets go.."

"Wet lizzards?"

"Yep….let's-whoa!!"OH MY GOD. Soras pants had just droped down to his ankles, And it didn't help the fact I was right in front of him…then…..one of my dreams came true….well..kinda.

Sora lost his balance with full body support on one leg and his other ankle slightly hovering above the ground, He reached for me and…wel…I was still shocked about the whole pants thing to notice but he didn't grab my arm…….nooooooooooo, he had to grab on to my pants…but not just anywhere….. He grabbed where the line of my pants zipper was and on top of that fell on me!….let me rephrase

SORA on top of me pants less, He pulled my pants down, at the groin part, and Landed Head first in to my crotch……..what do you think happened after that? Me getting horny?….Not yet……oooohhh noooooo no no no no!…the fucking bell rang and the bathroom was filled with males…..not just any males….. FEAmales….turms out we were in the wrong bathroom………and just my luck…..my body starts to react and to my freaking luck……….Mrs. Aerith just happens to walk in to grab a tissue box……..

Guess what happened then??(find out next time!!)

The fucking bell just HAD to ring and the finking girls just HAD to shriek as if Michael Jackson raped their dog or something…and then they just HAD TO take their fucking cell phones out….in addition to taking pictures, recording this scenario and calling more fucking people, MSs Aerith just smiled and said in an ever so soft tone of voice, Can you two please head on to professor clouds laboratory, ill explain the situation to him, I fell theres no need to involve Superior Xenmas with this is there?

ANGEL FROM FREAKING HEAVEN JUST GREAT…..wait…what she say?….ohh TANK YOU MRS AERITH!! I SWEAR FROM THIS DAY I WILL NOT FREAKING BOTHER YOU AT ALLLL!

"After all cloud really seems to have a rivalry with a certain Sephiroth and his stubbornness kicked in and now he claims that he has angels for students and that none of them are delinquents or flawed due to his guidance, and its my duty to up holld his block-headed ness for the sake of his pride, So ill keep your secret if you hush about my secret of me telling you this confidential info, Deal?" She murmured these words so only I could hear.

"Deal!" I said, morre than willingly, I always did like her…not in that way…..Shed been so nice, ever since we came to this godforsaken hell hole called a school.

"But first!" She locked the girls bathroom before any one else could come in and so no one could leave,

cashich cashick She filmed us both and took various pictures, She also…

"Ok girls, you know what Superior's rules on cell phones are don't you?" she did this all with a pleasant smile on her face….kinda freaky……but then again at this school…..

"Yes Mam."All the perky girls simultaneously recalled yet managing to morph in to gloomy PMS-ing mini old women

"Now you don't want me to take all those phones away now for him to crush with his bulldozer do you?"…Good now please hand me your cell phones, all of you." She took all the girls cell phones and in the blink of an eye…literally it went by all sooo fast….. She deleted all the footage and images of this scene and threatened them to tell The principal about this if they told or even talked about this, she even took pictures of every one there, of course excluding me and Sora, In order to hold as blackmail…….smarrrttttttt… seriously!

Well boys, the deals set! You don't spill about me telling you and I don't put these pics up all over the school!,I know you thought I was going to tell superior, I'm not _that mean!"_

_This woman is my idol!_

_She left locking the door and leaving hall passes and notes on that we were helping her with carrying things, excusses mostly,and good ones too……..she left them on the counter and gave us 30 more minutes to settle down…due to …..ummm…yea…. Lets just say my body….down there…wasn't listening to me at the moment……. So se said we were with her for 30 more advanced minutes….And sora had passed out due to the humiliation at the first glance at this situation………yea………good thing to….because all this time we remained in the same position we fell on……….._

_THE NEXT DAY_

"_Alright dumb asses, I'm going to be your P.E. teacher for the rest'a the week Got it!"_

"_Professor Sid seems like s drag huh?" Roxas could be such a bonehead sometimes._

"_Brother, don't judge people by their appearances..its not cool."_

"_Sora…dude……Lets fuck!"_

"_Can it Axel!"_

"_Back off Roxy, its not like your bangin your bro, so what's the deal?" Well…everything!! I want sora more than you'll ever know so back off! Its just that I cant live without sora….I mean..I love him more than a blood brother……I always have…..but I realized this 2 weeks ago, Im kidding, Actually two years ago. How it happened? that's 4 later ……I still dwell of if I should confess this to him…….or not…he is ,to my knowledge…straight…….and I was…….WAS straight….but I don't know I just guess im really confused now but if im not gay….then im bi………..Well half part of me being bi is due to my aunt and mother……..they used to dress me up in all sorts a miniskirts ,dresses…thongs….Sora too……My aunt and mom work together to conduct evil plans!! Don't take me wrong I love my family but I cant help but think this is all punishment for shit we've fucked up….I mean its great their designers and want to show off what they've made but…ON US?! WHY? Me and sora were boys…FUCKING BOYS!! …..come on._

"_Brother!"_

"_Sora!"_

"_Axel!"_

"_BOYS HUSH!"a cerstin red head shouted from two desks across from us, Kiari…..what a whore….she was nice and all…but she thinks that she has the right to yell at us, eaves dropper 'profession-all'. That bitch knew everything about anything. I'm not talking book smarts I'm talking nosy, so nosy she beat Pinocchio by 12 inches. Sure wed known her since we were shitting in our pants, but that doesn't change the fact her and her, literally, Girlfriend Namine._

"_SHUT YER TRAPS!" Our techer Sid was extremely irritated._

"_Now today were gonna take it easy. Take out a highlighter and grab a sheet Wakka's passin out!"_

"_Ok now highlight that whole first paragraph! If you get offended to the word FAT then you Will be offended a lot. "_

_The whole class laughed._

"_Now you guys don't know how to eat properly and I wanna make sure you do so your dumb asses don't get on Ripley's believe it or not!" This dude was funny._

"_Knowing you retards you'd probably get on there anyways. Like America is soo overweight and yet wee still build freaking fast food joints like 9 inches apart from each other. You guys probably go to Mc Donald's and then realize, Ohh you don't want Mc Donald's, so you guys go next door to dell taco and in like 3 steps your there. And maybe it just happened to be Taco Tuesday and like 29 cents per tacos. You can only like eat 2 according to the calories but you retards go nooo, I want five! And you get them and have like 5 bucks left over Then you retards probably go "I have five dollars and its Taco Tuesday! "And say "how much can I get for five dollars? And then you get the damn fifty damn tacos." Scratch that….This man was hilarious!_

"_So what I need to do is teach you guys how to eat properly and lose weight! Cause if you sit there and do nothing and just eat-eat-eat without any exercise you bound to get big like Shamoo!"_

"_Nu-uhh! If you just sit there you still get big! All you need to do is just breath!"_

"_Now what does this have to do with anything?!"_

"_My papa says that if you boys breath your penis grows."_

"_What?"_

"_Yea if they go hoof-hooph hooph , just like that. Just breath!"_

"_Selphie, If it worked that way then boys wouldn't fit into pants."_

"_But my dad says its true!"_

" _If it were true then old crippled men d'be naked."_

"_Not true!"_

"_Any ways we have like a whole mess a shit to highlight! Now Highlight Steroids damages body and flexibility will decrease as the more muscle you build."_

"_Yea like how big buff men have little heads and big bodies! And then they have to a kinda limbo breakdance move to see you!"_

"_Yea…what she said. And as for steroids, the will affect boys more than they do girls."_

"_Why?"Selphie again but she was hilarious, little heads haha!_

"_They make our nuts shrivel up like raisins, But then again who cares cause all you need to do is just "Breath"!_

_The class cracked up at Sid's remark._

_So basically youd be working out pumping steroids in your arm, And 'breathing'."_

"_And you also get boobs, Not girl boobs, Im talkin giggly flabby boobs for men."_

"_Man boobies!" Riku was right, she did talk too much, More than sora…..that scared me._

"_And It also messes with your sperm , And that's why proffessor Sephy(Sephiroth) hasn't been laid in 5 years." This man was hysterical._

"_And on top of that, it messes with your brain. It makes you all stressed and turns you into PMS-ing retards, who would shoot a pizzaman if you didn't give him the right change and he asked for more, so then youd think, BAM! And eat him instead of the pizza."_

"_Whoa." half the class had their mouths dropped._

"_And as for girls, You get beards."_

"_My aunt already has a beard but she duzn't use steroids."_

"_And that explains where you come from."_

"_Hey! My daddy said its true!"_

"_Selphie, if what your dad says is true, tell me, has he ever told you your smart?"_

"_Ooooooooo…." Every one in the class including me and Sora went ooooo._

"_Well…..y-yea!"_

"_There you go!" Just after he said this the bell rang. Man. I loved P.E.!_

"_And remember class, Just breath!" Funny as hell man…funny as hell._

"_Hey Roxy!" Damn that red devil……_

"_What is it axel?" I think I sounded agitated because he looked at me with the wtf did I do now look._

"_Well….I was kinda wondering if-"OH, I new where the hell he was going with this._

"_No, I wont let you date sora, and if you some how even manage to even touch him you will see hell."_

"_W-What?…No,No, What I was gonna ask was that if you weren't-"_

"_No axel, im not 'bangin' my brother."_

"_You're not?….No, that's not it either…"_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_If your not doing anything tonight, maybe we could go and grab a cup of coffe or sumthin…"_

"_Well I have no idea what your impyin-wait,WHAT?"W-W-Was Axel, Axel the Axel, asking ME, out?…no,nono, I must have miss understood…._

"_Rox, I'm asking you out on a date, And I'm being serious about this, I really like you, Ever since elementary….."……..WHAT?!...He,-He why, me, Date?, why, but I thought, well, I …….Wait a second……..so this means………AXEL'S GAY?!_

"_Um…. I…"_

"_So?"_

"_Axel…..you're….you're….GAY?!"_

"_No, I just want to mess with you so you'll hate me forever…"_

"_oh….."_

"_YES Roxas, I'm GAY."_

"……_.…"_

"_So? How bout it? I know your Bisexual, so what's the big deal right?"_

"_Hey guys!" THANK GOD FOR MY LITTLE BROTHER!!_

"_Hey Sora!"He jusst saved me precious moments of thinking_

"_Sup dude."_

"_Hey, Roxas, I need to talk with you….."He fidgeted with his hands and looked down_

"_About what?" Ok, why is he acing all weird all of a sudden?_

"_Call me Rox, you have my number from last year still right?"_

"_Y-Yea…..I will."Well, at least I can think about what to do now._

"_What did you wanna talk about?_

"_I think Riku asked me out"_

_Wel...thats the first chapter...now...to figure out how to put other chapters...I will atleast try to update once a month...try...and yes it is wat it appears 2 be twincest..._


	2. OOOOHH LALA!

My heart stopped.

"R-Riku…..asked…you…OUT?"NONONONONONONONONONONO! WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND HEARING THINGS DIFFERENTLY TODAY, HE COULDN'T OF ASKED HIM THAT!….Wait..it doesn't really matter, Because sora probably said-WAIT! WHAT DID HE SAY?!

"Um…S-Sora…..what did you say?

"I said Riku kinda asked me out, I think, But I didn't know what to say….and I kinda just ran to the bathroom saying I needed to go pee…And here I am…."

Whew…safe….for now…..

"So are you?"

"Gonna say 'yes'?

"…Well maybe …..And I don't know if im gay or not…….Maybe Bi?..But I really like some one else too………"My mind stropped woking….it completely went blank…..

"You might say yes? YOUR BI? You like some one else?"I caught my last words.

"You like some one?! WHO?!"Sora's cheeks flushed.

"I can't tell you…"WHAT?? WHY?!

"W-Why"I tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"You'd think that…I…you'd probably think I was disgusting…….and would probably never want to talk to me again…."Could it be Axel?…No…no…. Sora would like Riku more than Axel…..Our cousin Tidus?…Nahhh…….Well…if he liked Wakka yes…..I would be disgusted with him…..Dad??…Well…maybe…..Unless…..Me?….N-No…never……

That's when the bell rang to go home.

Me and Sora walked home, but we were usually there with Axel and Riku, Or some times even with our cousins, Demyx and tidus…..But Demy was with his boyfriend Zexion And Tidus was training for this big game he had….Hayner wasn't there cause him and Pence were dragged to go shopping with Olette.. And As for Axel and 'hot shot riku'…they weren't there cause…well…..because of what happened earlier… So it was just me and My brother……..Alone….The sun was setting…Well we did have to kinda settle down after all that happened so we were a little late……I wonder if Clouds still dealing …Mom never approved of that...but then again who's mom would…..I know what your thinking…..And yea……were all kinda bad seeds…….but Sora never was…And well he helped me come out of it…I used to con all these casinos…….but then sora found out and I had get out of that….Demyx too..And of course Tidus…..Tidus was in this kinda Mafia thing but he never really had parents that cared fore him…Hes cutting down ever since he found out that girls were hot…Yea..he hit puberty……..But me and sora were never really in the whole bad thing……just for about a few months….Mom and dad were accidentally accused of rape for some odd reason...and we needed the money...I hated doing it….but……I was worried……cloud got caught up in all of it and now….even if he wants to..he cant…..We used to con every one…but now...its ok……..

"Hey! A ice-cream Moogle!"

"You wanna go get some?"

"Yea!!"

"Welcome! Would you like to purchase an icecream?"

"Moogle icecreams the best!" I loved soras cheeryness

"Well take two seasalt icecreams please!"

"Thank you for coosing Moggle Icecream Co. Please come again! Please insert icecream in stick money.zzecicremzz.zzzzzepretyrdr…ERROR ERROE ERROR..ERRERRRR…."

"Aww man! It broke!"

"kicks moogle botThere we go!"Some icecream bars dropped out of the moogles mouth.

"Its Paopu Tang!" Wth?

"Whats Paopu tang?"

"Its Paopu fruit mixed in with oranges,banabas,spice,and lemon, for tangyness!……But…..This flavor's not supposed to be out yet…….they say that the paopu's 100 percent real!…so it could be the legendary destiny paopu its made out of…… theres paopu variations which give it its milky appearance……why its white…..I unno…cause all new or mysteriously flavored, Here!" He split the popsicle,Fairly easy since it was the old school type that there were two stickes in it..

We began eating the popsicles.

"So…..are you gonna say yea to Riku?"

"I dunno……Are you gonna call Axel?"

"I think I dunno…"

"mmmnnn….." Oh shit…. I forgot……

"This is SOOOOO good……mmmnnn…ughhhh…ahhhh"Sora loved iceceam a little too much…..he moaned when he was eating it….or anything tasty….which is why I am a professional chef now…….

I also loved buying him icecream cause it fueled my imagination……

"Its been a long tme since we had popsicles huh?

"Yea…their good to….since when have you been such an icecream fan?"

"Since I saw last weeks commercial….I think I wanna enter the 'who can eat the most icecream conest'…"

"Hmm….So that's why your eating it all weird?"

"Yep…training!" We didn't talk much for a it but then…then Sora began trying a new training move……..Which was…..Well……arousing…if you catch my drift…… He began bobbing his head up and down on the fucking icecream….Damn him….. My body then couldn't contain itself…..My pants were getting tight….I couldn't control it any more…but I had to!…think Kiari…..Namine…..In thongs……one thong…Ewwww…… it helped…alittle until

"Mmmmmhhaaa! Oh Gods! Ahhh!" fuck…….Fuck..fuck…..All I could think about and all I could say……And the fact the icecream was white …….didn't help……..

"Um hey I really need to go to the bathroom! So, ill catch up with you! I really need to go pee!"

"Wait up! If mom finds out I got home alone or you went alone somewere….or if something happened…I wouldn't forgive my self…And shed kill us…. I'll go with you!" wait what?! Its not like I could say no….I mean then he'd think something has up…..Damn It!!Fine!!

"Ok then!"Fuck…I couldn't let me him this lke me….wait…arrrgg this is messing with my brain!!

"Hey,Roxy….Why are you red? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" He lifted our bangs so our foreheads could touch…Then he closed his eyes to focus on the temperature of our heads, And he accidentally brushed our lips together……. then that's when I snapped…

I pounced on Sora and kissed him rougher, What am I doing?! He's my brother and no matter how much I want this…I jut cant rape him here and now! Damn it! He must think I'm insane for doing this!

But then….He ..kissed back….Was I dreaming?! No….it WAS real. My mind froze up then and there. "Sora……You don't know How bad I want you……"

"You Really are sick Rox."Yea… I know…..Wait…..WHAT?! FUCK! I THOUGHT OUT LOUD AGAIN!! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK……. FUCK!

"Come on Rox….Lets get you home…" Wait...What? He's not freaking out? And he kissed me back? Maybe he just thinks I'm sick…but…the problem…in my pants…could it be he didn't notice?…..I'm so tired.

"Roxas, Aghh! Harder! Harder!Ahhh!! Fuck me harder!"

"Ghaa………..haah………..umphhh"

"Faster, roxas…..ahhhhh!Fuck me so hard I wont be able to walk anymore!"

I pumped intro sora with all fource.Gawds he was so tight….

"Roxas…..Deeper!"

"Oh gawds Sora your soo tight!"

"Ghaa!"I grabbed onto His shaft And moved my hand up and down caressing his member.

"Roxas wha-AHHH!"He reddened.

"Roxas!!…..Roxas!!" Sora…Sora…SORA!!I don't care if this is wrong, You're my twin and I love you.

"Roxy, Wake up!" What?

"Come one! You need to wake up! Its like 3 in the afternoon already!"What does this have to do with anything-Oh wait…NOOOO! Awwwwww….Just a freaking dream….Just great…

"Hey what were you dreaming about?"

"Why?"Soras face flushed.

"Well…you……you have….." He just pointed at my pants…well…at the lump in them.

"Hey! Get out!!" I felt my face heat up.

"Well, You called me over hear….You kept screaming my name..and you were also mummering something else…..But I couldn't make out what you were saying…so I woke you up."We shared a room, We had our own but…..Sora liked to come in my room and sleep, He didn't like feeling alone

FUCK…..damn it! What exactly did he hear?!

"Hey…Are mom and dad here?"

"Nope, Mom left on a business trip to Japan for a week and dads going with her for half of it and then going to Arkansas for two days."

"Dads cheating on mom again huh?"

"What make you say that?" Sora was far to innocent for his own good, and all of its my fault. I protected him from our real parents. They used to be really horrible.They would beat me and sora when ever they were mad or just because they felt like it. Wed starve or bleed half to death most of the time, suicide was optional, But if Sora lived and I didn't I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself. We wwere always together, And we always have. He was with me were ever I went, And we still will be…well maby except when we go to the bathroom…. Bot other wise…yea…were all that we ever did have…and its been really hard for us to open up to any one, Except Our aunt and uncle..They still have their flaws but their parents none the less.Our whole familys been screwed up.Even tidus, whose parents are drug dealers, and why hes one too, Hec the one that got us in that whole mess..but it really helped us out.

"His secretary's there for vacation

"Guess your right. I'm bored."

"Yea..me too."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Dunno.. You?"

"Sure not calling Riku….or going outside for the accidental bump into when I told him I was sick cause you ave me a cold."

"Hey…..Did he tell Axel I had a cold?"

"Yep. I told him to."

"Awsome."

"Hey..Roxy..do …do you like any one?

"Yea, why?"

"Who is it?"Sora looked eager. What was he getting at?

"Well if I told you youd hate me and would never talk to me again."I mocked him.

"Rox! Ima give you a new nick name! Like instead of rox, ima call you 'ASS' now tell me who you like

'ASS'"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause you wont tell me who you like."

"What if I tell you if you tell me?" Now I was interested.

"Yea, sure, I would." I tried to sound non-chilant.

"Ok, you go first."

"No you."

"Rock paper scissors ?"

"One,Two-"

"Three!"

"Hah! I won! Sorry Sora !. Now spill."

"Damn,….you'll hate me…"

"Maybe I will……" He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Sora you know I'd never."This calmed him down.

"Ok…I'll tell you…But…Close your eyes…"Where was he going with this?

"Why?"

"Cause…..I said so…."

"Since when have you ever said so?"

"Since now" I loved toying with him.

"Maybe I say no."

"Roxy"

"I thought you were gonna call me 'ASS'?"

"Fine'ASS' Now do it."Wait..that sounded wrong…….but yet sooo right…..

"Ok what ever." Ok…eyes clossed…………….still closed………..closed….sleepy…..whoa im awake im awake………………………………...zzzzzzz……….

"Hey Rox…."

"Im sleeping…lemme alone"

"Um…I ready to tell you now……"

"Good can I open my eyes now?"

"No!"

"UGGHHH…."

"Rox…."

"Yea?"

"….I…I…I…"

"Joining a mariachi Sora?"

"Roxas!"

"Fine just tell me who you like alread-umph"I was cut off by him putting his hand on my mouth. I opened my eyes. WHAT THE HELL??. He was kissing me…..…still kissing me………

"There, Remember that promise we made when we were little? Well that wed be our first everything? First holding hands, sleeping in the same bed…and now kiss!" Sora……..your making my head spin damn it!……Wait….our first EVERYTHING? Does that include….first time too??…better not push it…..

"And…well…first….first..time 'doing it'too….."My brain stopped.

"Wait! Top side tracking!! Who do you like?!"

The phone rang.

"I'll go get it stay put Roxy" I was still confused….happy none the less.

"Umm Friday? that's 3 days from now?…..yea…hold on a sec….Hey rox wanna go to a party this Friday? Selphie's surprise birthday pool party."

"Yea, well we've got nothing better to do." And besides a cold can be cured that soon right?

"Yea sure! Ok...bye...Yes...well bring our swimsuits…bye."

He hung up and then as soon as he did it rang again.

"Hello? Harada residence….Hi mom…you what?…Bought……. New…………. Dresses? Um sure….What you didn't pay the water bill again…oh so you paid it late….their gonna cut off our water for 2 days? Sure…Only enough water for one shower though?…that's ok well work something out……..

"Hey rox, You mind sharing a shower?"

"Don't we already?"

"No mean like, at the same time, Mom said there's only enough water for one bath."

"Um….If you want to…."Was it my birthday or something?

"So thats a yes then."

"Hey what time is it?"

"Lemme check….."He glanced at the alarm clock behind him.Giving me a perfect little view of his ass.

"Seven o'clock, right in the nose."

"Ughhh….What do we do now?…….."

"Wanna call Pence and Hayner?"

"Its seven…not much we could do but talk…."

"Guess your right…aghhhhhhh….."

"Wanna play video games?"

"Uh, sure why not?"

"Graahh! I will beat you!"

"In your dreams Sora!"

"Ghahhhh!!……No! Ergghh! Eeeeppp…….NNNghahhh!

"Game over you lose"Te game said this and flashed the words on the screen.

"Wanna give up?"

"My hands just tired…..Wanna watch a movie then play again?"

"Yea…hey what time is it?"

"Nine…..ghaaaaahh."

"What movie do you wanna watch?"

"I unno…you?"

"No idea….."

"Lets pick one at random."

"Ok."

"You pick Close your eyes and reach into the bucket of greatness."

"You mean the movie box."

"What ever, Just pick."

"OK…..ummm…..Dead silence…"

"Oh ok, I haven't seen that one yet."

"Yea, dad brought us all the Vids he bought on his trips. I haven't heard of it tho….we Should have watched more TV back then."

"Yea…we might have turned out like Riku and Axel."

"Ughhh…don't remind me."

"AAAHHH! No don't do that! Don't scream! Shes gonna get you! NOO!"

"Sora…...its just a-Oh my god! She just, his tongue…ack!"

"eep….no…not…don't..DOLLS!! GYAA!!'Sora jumped into my lap.

"GYAAA!" He was jumping, Hopping and grinding on my…..Well….balls.

"AAAAHHH!" I didn't scream cause I got scared, Rather he was making me feel..To put it simply….I wanted to screw my brothers brains out.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"It ended…..Sora?…….."

"Can we just stay like this please? I-I'm really sc-cared…."

"Sora…it's just a movie….."

"Please" He clung to my shirt….and he was shaking…..he was scared….really scared….

"…………" I hugged Sora, This always calmed him down.

"I love you Rox…."

"I love you too Sora." More than you'll ever know….

"Are you still scared?" He clung to my shirt harder.

"I'll take that as a yes. Wanna keep playing games?"

"Y-Yea…."

So we played untl 12 :45.…It was fun…but I was really sleepy, sora wasn't..he was the kind who got scared then clamed down and ate 25 sugar pills and got shot with an extra dose of hyper. I was just tired…..Until…he started doing it again…grinding..making me feel…..you know…..

"Hah1 I won!" No duh…you grinding on my nuts was distracting enough.Now I got shot with the hyper.

"Hey Rox, Im tired of playing…..Wanna take the shower now?"

"Huh? Yea sure.."Cant sleep any ways so taking a shower might help me take my mind of of screwing sora senseless….So taking a shower with him might ….might…oh shit….

"Lets go!"

Our shower was a shower/tub. So. We filled the tub up half way and then used the shower handle to wrinse off….

Hey rox, How longs it been since weve showered together?"

"Like ever since we were seven."

"I miss those days…..We should do this more often…"

"Yea…"……..

"Hey rox can you scrub my back?

"Yea sure.." This was bad,the thing between my legs wouldn't leave me alone…. It was a good thing there were soo many bubbles, Other wise sora would already be raped on the bathroom floor…

"Hey roxas….."

"Yea?…"

"N-Never mind…"

"Sora…..Spill..and stop leaving me hanging on subjects and changing them all of a sudded……SPILL,NOW."

"Um..well…rember what I said….About being each others 'firsts'?"

"Y-Yea…..What about it?"He couldn't possibly want to do it right now ………….could he?

"Um……….y-you……wanna……do it…right now?"My Brain froze….again…This has gotta be bad for my thinking…..

"Um……s-sure……I mean, only if you want to……"

"Do you know what to do…er…how to…..?

"Um…dad told me……..I mean, what to do."

"Um ok……."I hesitantly kissed Sora on the lips, and he kissed back, Then I Slowly climbed on top of him, I put one of my hands through those hazel brunette Sikes, I wanted My brother….really bad….

"Ahh.."He let out a small wimper.I wanted more.I wanted Sora to yell, Moaning.

Then I placed one of my leg between his…He was already aroused.Why?…I didn't care …All I wanted to do was…was…Sora. I Pushed my leg on to his erection Slowly, Moving more and more along his length

"Huhhh.."He panted a little .

Then I grabbed on to his length, and rubbed it up and down.

"AHHHH!..mmmnn..r-roxas…" He was still wispering……

I pumped him even harder…He arched his back a little.

"AHHHH! NUHH…MHHH…R-Rox…..Roxas!!"Good.

He reached up and hugged my neck, Shifting his waist closer to mine, I moved him so I could slide my fingers in to him.

"AHH! Roxas!……It…..It hurts!!"

"You ….want me ….to stop?"

"N-No……just…..ahhhh"

"S…Sora?"He panted heavily.

"Nuhh….mm…."

He adjusted to my fingers.

"Ready? ………….Sora?"

"Y-Yea….." I moved him ontop of my member And slowly slid into him, Gawds he felt soooo good.

"MNNN..AHHHH..AHH!!"

"HAAAH!"

"R-ROXAS! GHAAA!"He dug his nails in my back,I didn't care……I couldn't care…

"…a-are you ok?……"

"Y…Yea……..You?"

"Sora…I ……..Yea..…….."

"Go….."

"huh?"

"Go…….start…y know……." He lifted his waist and brought it down roughly .Shoving me completely inside him.

"AAAAHHH!" This time I was screaming.

"Nyyaaaaaaa!!"

"S-Sora…….."

"R…Roxas……"I began thrusting into Sora.

"Nn..Ahh..ahhh…mmnn.." He threw his head back in pleasure.

"Roxas……"

"Y-yea?….."

"H…..H…Harder……"

"What?"

"h…..harder……"

"a-are you sure?"

"y-yea….." I moved fourcefuly in and out, Sora's hips meeting my thrusts.

"AHHHH! SH-SHIT!!" I gained speed from his moaning.He dug his nails deeper in my back.

"F-FUCK!" My climax was at its peak. The air was hot. We were both sweating.

"Nnaaahh!" I released my hot seed inside of Sora.

We panted heavily,Soras knees gave out and He fell on top of me.

"huff..huff…Wow…..just…….wow…"I noticed something between his legs….Obiously..He had needs to…I grabbed his shaft without thinking and began pounding my hand along it, Faster, Gainning momentum….

"Nn..Haaa….AHHHHHHHH!" Hearing my brother moan was the best…..And losing his virginity to me was even better…….Too bad…..it was only this once……

"AAAAAHH!" Sora reached his climax…..I loved to hear him moan……

Sora collapsed on me again. I wrapped my arms around my twin…..my brother…..a hell of a great sex buddy……………I just…..I just wish……it didn't have to be just this once…………….

"….huff……huff…… Hey…Roxy…….."

"Y-Yea Sora?…."

"I…….I………..Nevermind….."

"………" We just sat there, For a good hour or so…….I didn't wanna move…neither did he…….

"Roxas….I….."He didn't continue….This bothered me…

"Sora……Tell me…Now……Spill….."

"Later…….im too tired….to finnish…sentence….."

I got up with some trouble but managed to make my way to the bathroom counter.

"Hey….Roxas?"

"Yea?"

"Can you…um….help me?"

"Help you up?"His face turned pink.

"Y-Yea….."

"Humph…"I helped him stand up.

"umph……Ahhh!"

""Snaps!" Sora knees caved and he fell, I was holding on to him, and since we were both weak, I fell too.

"Umm…….Roxas……."

"Y-yea……….."

"I cant m-move…….."

"Seriously?"

"Yea…Seriously…"

"Here….lemme carry you…"

"A-Are you sure?"His face flushed.

"Y-Yea….I'm stabler than you……"

"um…okay……." I carried sora bridal style. The fact that we were both naked didn't help at all.

We both dropped on the bed.

"Hey…..do we have to change?"

"Iunno…..im too tired to move tho."

"Hey rox?"

"Yea Sora?"

"I love you"

"I love you too,Sora" More than you will ever,ever know.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fin………of chapter 2 O.o……My first lemon.ack! review please?? oooh the

twincest


	3. Secrets,dresses, Oh me oh my!

Chapter 3- Secrets,dresses, Oh me oh my!

"Well….Roxas didn't call me…… You?"

"Nahh….. You going to Selphies party?"

"It's a girl thing dude….Nahh….Its probably gonna blow anyways… You?"

"Yep"

"Dude, you serious?"

"Sora and roxas are gonna be there…"

"So?"

"it's a pool party…Only swimsuits allowed…"

"And your point is?"

"Sora…Roxas….Half naked……All wet.."

"I don't follo-OOHH….awesome…Ok ill be there…"

"Dumb ass…"

"Hey…….Barely realized this after how long??"

"Shut up!"

"Do you really think their sick?"

"Nope….they suck at lying."

"Yea…..Maybe we came on too strong?"

"Maybe…."

"Wanna go to their house…..Just to throw them off?"

"They'd Probaby get pissed…..Unless….. Waanna pick them up? For Selphie's party?"

"Yea.sure why not?"

Friday-Selphie's birthday partys today.

"Sooo boys, Your mothers dying to find out how good you look in the new dresses she bought for you! She sent them all the way from japan, And I'm also curiouse what you two will look like in them… She sent a variation of sizes just incase you two grew!"

"Auntie…..Yuffie……You're Practically the same age a us…And your our cousin……Why do you make us call you auntie when you torture us?"

"Nope! Three years older! And ima start teaching at your school too. Maby ill have you call me auntie there…."

"Im not getting in that…And neither is Sora!"

"Sora…in the dress now….Or your moogle gets it!" She Held a kunai up to the moogle's neck.

"No!! Im in …In in!"

"Good!, Your turn Roxanne!"

"Damn it Yuffie, No!"

"OOh really?

"Yea and theres nothing you can do to make me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yea really!"

"Orly?"

"Yea rly, And damn it yuffie! Stop making this sound like a freaking phone commercial!!""Roxy…….Not even for….Your own brother?"

"W-What are you gonna do?"

"Only….This!"She took out fluffy punk fuzz ball handcuffs.

"Okay?…..What are you…."WTH?

"Wait and see dear nephewzins."

"Um Yuffe?…"

"Yessssss?"

"Are you gonna…With..and…"

"What?….Ima tie sora up nakeds…"

"No….no you wont."

"Maby ill put the pics on myspace…….and photo-shop you in there…."

"You wouldn't…."

"Try me……"

"…Fine……" Roxas spat these words out.

"Yay!"

"….fuckindouch….ffie…"

"What was that Roxanne?"

"Shut up!"

"You really don't wanna test me blondie!"

"What…..are you gona take the pictures for mom or not?"

"Course blondie!"

"……"

Ding dong…..Ding dong…………………….. Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong"Going Damn it!"

Yuffie opens the door…And is startled by the two 'freaks' at the door.

"KYAAAAA!!,ROBBERS,GANG MEMBERS,FREAKS OF NATURE,HOMO'S!!"

Yuffie kicked the tallest one in the balls and the silver haired teen in the gut.

"Ghaaa……aaa…..aaaa…."

"Umph…..owwww…..nnnn…"

"Haha! that's what you scallywags get for coming in Yuffie' the great Ninja's territory!"

"Dude…….ow……Were here…..fo-owwww"

"What Axels trying to say is that…..that…were here for sora and roxas…"

"Aha! So you've come to kidnap em is that it ?! Well I wont let ya!"

She drop-kicked riku and kicked axel in the stomach.

"KYAA!"

"Yuffie!"

"YUFFIE!"

"What?…..Hey rox, your aprons coming off.."

"Yea….so?"

"Here, lemme fix it ……Yuffie……Why are axel and riku on the front pourch……crouched over……in pain…….crying?"

"Yea…wait..Why are they here?…Here…HERE?!"

"BROTHER!!"

"Oh crap….."

"Phhhfffttt…Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahaa…What the hell…Are …you..Hahah….guys wearing?!"

"I-I cant breathe!"

"So what if they're wearing French Maids outfits? I think they look cute with the pantyhose and head accessories? The Girl school shoes give them an innocent look! They Are cute. End of story. Nothing dang funny!"

"……….HAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"THAT'S HYSTARICAL MAN!"

"Oh really? You really think they look funny in them?"

"Duhh!…Man, That was good!"

"Oh really spikey? What bout you grandma?"

"Im Riku, And nothing can beat this!" They cracked up in laughter.

"…Ha..hahaha….phfft…..Yea they kinda do…" S-She wasn't laughing normally……Why wasn't she laughing normally?………..

"You know what would really knock your socks off?" She smirked….Yuffie smirked…..Shit.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait! Why are WE in dresses?!"

"Cause, You made fun of my cousins and I hadn't first!"

"Um Yuffie?"

"Yea Red?"

"Um…..The skirt……doesn't cover…….."

"You wear the g-string I told you to?"

"I kinda had to since you said youd beat me with my spine…"

"So what doesn't it cov-OH MY GOD!…Put them away!!"

"Sora! Cover your eyes!"

"What'd you say Rox?"Roxas tried to cover my eyes.

"Eww."

"Shut up Grandma!"

"That's not funny…"

"Hey um….Axel….."

"Yea rox?"

"Your balls are jiggling every time you try to hit Riku…."

"Oh….." Axels face flushed…. I wonder why?

"Hey sora!"

"Yea Yuffie?"

"Smile!"

Cachig!

"H-Hey!"

"This thongs giving me a rash…."

"No one wants to know about your rash riku…" Axel snorted.

"No one wants to see your jiggling balls axel." riku snapped back.

"Hey…Yuffie?"

"Whats up sora?"

"Um……..The…..the…"

"Yea sora?"

"The webcam's on……And I think its been recording this on youtube…….."

"Ohh, that's right they got a new program that puts your recordings on directly…"

"And this has to do with what?"

"Axel…..you're a dumb ass…"

"What? I don't get it….."

"What riku's trying to say is that this whole thing has been recorded and will be put on you tube automatically."

"So why are we not freaking out?"

"It'll only do that if the timer runs out."

beep-beep-beep…beep-beep-beep, Uploading….Uploading….

"Whats it doing?"

"Uploading….Duh…."

"UPLOADING?!"

"Dude! Cancel Cancel!"

"Im going im going!"

Upload complete.

"DUDE!"

"Cool it Riku!"

"ROXAS, You must be related to Axel."

"Shut up!"

"Brother, Cant you just delete it before any one looks at it?"

"Yea…Let me see…..Delete…Ok!"

'Server busy, Your request has been sent, Please do not send again Server is busy, Your Video will be deleted as soon as seven days, Thank you for your patience.'

"…….."

"……."

"……."

"……."

"You guys are screwed……"

"Can it Yuffie!"

"Relax! I mean how many people can watch one video in a week?"

"Y-Yea…you're right…."

"H-Hey roxas"

"Yea?"

"Whats that number stand for?"

"Ohh, it means how many people have watched this video."

"500?"

"Yea…"

"FIVE HUNDRED?!"

"Oh snaps….you guys are screwed."

"Dude…all the guys at school go on you tube….."

"Yea I know!!"

"It changed..."

ALL FOUR BOUY GULPED...

"50000...views...oh um...wow..is that even possible?" soras voice was shaking...

"Going to selphie's party doesn't sound like suck a hot idea anymore……."

"No shit."

"Um...oh look...comments..."

"Damn..."

"Hells naw..."

"Say what?!"

comments:

username-comment

superiorpwnsjooall-the red head is soooooooooooooo fucking sexy, id like to tap that right about now...scratch that..id tap all of them! 3333 .

Squallheartz-i think i know these people...

SEPHIROTHH8ER- b-bro's?!

yaoi artist eniman- ROXAS?!SORA?!RIKU?! ...axel i understand but guyyyyyyyyyyys!! you should have posed... this'll be great for modeling examples! ill put the pics on my deviantart! ;

Princiesskiari-... you have got to be fucking kidding me...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So……Find a new victim this year?"

Xenmas signed out of youtube.

"Saix, you know you're the only one for me…"

"Such a cheesy line Xenmas…."saix always had a tendancy at melting at his corny lines.

"You're my secretary, Now act like it…" Xenmas smiled coyly.

"Oh im sorry Sir…"Saix leaned over and kissed the Superior.

"That's why I like you…."

"So, Have you?"

"Yea…a young brunette boy……I believe his name is…..Sora….."

"Sora Harada?"

"Yes…..Harada…."

"And why him exactly, if i may ask?"

"...Lets just say i fancy me some young boys in dresses now..."

"I hear a cetain Riku Masaki is after your Sora……"

"Really?……….Take care of that delinquent will you?"

"Yes…I do believe will….."

"Excellent…."

"He has a brother…"

"Masaki?, What do I care about that urchin?"

"No, not him, Harada….His name is Roxas Harada….."

"Whats the age difference?"

"Their twins…..Roxas seems to be the older one…"

"…..Interesting….."

"You really know how to pick them sir…..Always aiming at the challenges…."

"I love them young……"

"Of course sir……"

"So what's the plan this time?"

"Here,….'Blue print's' This ones fail proof ."

"As always……Excellent………"

"Will there be anything els you wish for Superior?"

"Call me Master…I thought I told you that last time…"

"Kinky."

"Yes…."

"As always…….."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?….What are they up to now?"

"Hey Aerith…."

"Cloud Hush!"Areith jumped on cloud and shoved her hands to close his mouth.

"Well,well,well, what do we have here?"

"S-Saix….."

"Now if you wish to do that please don't corrupt our pupils pure minds, Do that else were."

"Saix, Who is it?"

"No need to concernn your self Superior."

"….."

"I suggest you best move along your way now Ms. Aerith……"

"Y-Yes…..Lets move along Cloud."

"Um…yea..Ok…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Further down the hallway.

"Where the hell is this office?"

"Leon, Dude, Chill out ,yo"

"Reno, You're freaking 20, Act your age not your shoe size."

"Yea….Reaaaally Original there."

"Shut up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Aerith wait!"

"Sora…why….Would he want sora for something……Something's fishy around here…"Aerith was running towards Reno and leon at full speed when she slickly slipped right into the room in front of the bewildered two."

"Hey Aerith! Why'd you-Whoa!""Whoa man!" Reno stepped aside just intime to avoid the full speed blond.Leon, Wasn't so fortunate.

CRASH!!

"Owww….."

"Im So sorry….Um…Mr….."

"Leon, The names Leon."

"Push Push Touch Touch!"

"What-Hey!"

"Sorry dudes, Gotta go, Yo."

"Reo get back here Damn it!!"

"Oww……."

"Why did he push me?"

"Um…Dude…get off….."Leons leg was millimeters away from Professor clouds…..Well you know….Wee-wee.

"Oh ,My bad"

"Well Cloud, It seems that you've gone from molesting students to Teacher now…My,my, How you've leveled up….."

"Hey bitch Give my the Fucking money!"

"Well, It seems I have to tend to Delinquents…My how this school has changed…Its Probably one of your students I suppose…Oh wait, No….I know its one of them…."

"What did I tell you Sephroth! My students are PERFECT."

"Sure….What ever…."

"Fuckin whore ,wheres mah money?! Ima shank you Mother Fucker!!"

"Such foul language…I'll be off now"

"No one cares Dick wad."

"Language I'd expect from teacher to student….Such a fine example you've set for your Pupils…"

"Dude, Don't you need to try and get laid or something? You seem lke you really need it." Leon, unexpectedly Pronounced.

"Well, I never!"

"Of course you've never, Now run along mam, I hate Owning a fine lady such as your self."

"Im a gentlemen!…Not that you'd know."

"OOOHH really threatning, I just got told off by an old he-she Woman grandpa thing."

Sephiroth decided to just walk away,Seeing as he couldn't win this battle.

"Dude, You owned Sephiroth…..Your like my idol."

"I went to a public school in Hollow Baston, I should know."

"Names Cloud." Cloud offered a friendly hand shake.

"Leon." He accepted.

"You a new teacher here?"

"Yes, And I should be getting to The main office with….Xenmas…"

"You mean Mansex."

"What?"

"Every one around here calls him that, Hes a total ass. His office is straight down this hall way, Good luck."

"Thank you."

leon left on his merry little way off to the deepest pits of hell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"He'll probably get accepted in easy."aerith blurted out.

"Aerith, Were were you?"

"Ohh plotting evil plans, praying for Mansexes own demise, You know the usual."

"What makes you say he'll get accepted in easily?"

"Reno, where the hell were you?"

"I went wee-wee, Got a probem with that? No? Diddnt think so."

"He has a nice ass."

"What?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Yea, I mean that's why we call him mansex after all, He gay y'now, So leon+nice plump asshomefree "

"Reno stay out of this."Cloud shoved Reno in the nearest classroom.

aerith caught up to leon.

"Youll do fine, Just compliment what he has on and his hair,It always works."

"Um…Thank you?"

"No problem, Jut remember,SMILE, he loves it when men do that...and you should probably look him up and down, but not while the blue bulldog secratary of his its there..."

000000000000000000000000

The bell to school rings

"Well well, Have all of you enjoyed your whole week off?"

"Yes, Ms. Areith" The whole class seemed cheerful, Hahh, just the way I liked it…Wait….Why are axel,sora,roxas and riku so bumbed out?

"Boys, Whats wrong? Don't you like my class?"

"Its cause of you tube!"

"Tidus, No speaking with out permission….But since you helped me out on the mysery of the gloomy fellows,You only have to write number 10 twenty times instead if fifty."

"Yea Ms. Aerith."

"Tho I'll take them all away if you tell me exactly why."

"Its kinda hard to explain…can't I just show you?"

"That would be an excellent idea! Class please procede to writing the terms on the board and looking up the defnitions, That will be all."

"Here, Go on youtube."

"Ok..Now what?"

"Ok..Let me type in….. Ok click this one….Volume all the way down…Play…."

"……..OH DEAR….."I bet my cheeks were rosy…

"My boys..I had no idea ou were into cross dressing…and in such outfits….Tell me, where'd you get them?"

"……"

"….damn it…."

"……."

"I know, Don't we look sexy?"

"AXEL!!" All the gloomy bunch seemed to yell at poor Axel.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!" The whole class burst out in laughter.

Just then a clerical seemed to come in.

"Why hellow there Namine, Whos this for?…Oh my…I hope its nothing bad…"

"Oh no don't worry mam….The principal just wishes to speak with him."

"Alrighty then…..Sora Harada, The principal would like to speak with you immediately……I have no clue why…"

"Sora what did you do?"

"Nothing Rox, I don't know why he's calling me up….."

"Be careful…."

"Don't worry…"

Sora grabbed the pass from my hand and the whole class went 'oooooooooo"

"I do hope it's nothing serious…." I looked at his brother…and he seemed really concerned…..I just had to do something……Poor Roxas…I bet he was even more nervous than his brother was…..

"Roxas, Please come to my desk……."

"Um...sure…"

"Are you done with the assignment?"

"Um yea, why?"

"I thin you would like to go fetch me some flour from the kitchen. And then go deliver this to principal Xenmas, wouldn't you?"

"Um.." I winked at him and he seemed to get the clue.

"Yes Mam!" He mouthed a thank you to me and I just simply smiled at him.

He got me the flour Sooner than I expected and I wrote him a new pass and handed him the paper work he was to deliver.

"Thank you mam."

"Now Don't run!" I'm sure He got the clue to take long to figure out were and why his brother had been called up, Such a bright kid that Roxas.Unlike Sephiroth….What an idiot! Bitch give mah money whore…pffttt….I knew that ventriloquist class was good for something, Aside from scarring cloud to no end…And it seems Clouds got himself a new boyfriend…….Mr. Leonheart…….Interesting…….indeed…...i wounder if the boys have noticed their brothers teaching at this school yet...

"I might not be that bright with school,But I understand booby...i mean body...body language, Something me and sora were total opposites at, I was street smart, he was book smart….sexy….kind..caring…..and ohh soo great in bed.

"Snap out of it Roxas, You need to get to the principals office to sora….."

I knocked on the principals door….

"Yes..what is it?" His seratary bitch answered..I hated saix…

"Um..here….I Showed him the papers and he snatched them from my hand.

"Is that all?"yellow demon eyes glared at me

"Um.." I shrank

"AHHHHH!! Help!!"

"S-SORA?!"what the fuck?!

"Damn it…."Saix snapped at the shreik.

"Roxas help me! h-he Tried to-"sora shot out of the principals offict into the secratarys room.

"This should knock you out!"saix swiftly grabbed an amonia bottle and some cloth from his desk drawer.

I smelled ammonia being shoved up in a cloth to my nose, Xenmas did the same to Sora. I knew what to do.

I fainted.

"Shit, I didn't expect to get any mesengers. What should we do with them?"

"Send them to the nurses office of course, Say someone accidentally spilled a bottle of amonia and some one tried to clean it up..Then the boys slipped and fell due to running in the hallway and the rags fell on their faces, causing them to ne knocked out."

"True, But that could never work….."

"They slipped in the boys bathroom..on spilled amonia… and hit their heads…Simple. "

"Saix, you truly are a master mind."

"Sir, I plead you not to do as you wish with sora At this moment, After all the nurse does check EVERY aspect of their being…..But she could never know if they fell or not, Head traumas are not her specialties, What they saw could be blamed on their head taking a fall. A mere illusion."

"That's why I love you Saix…."

I balcked out then, He did have the ammonia rag still shoved to my face…..But I know what I heard….Only one person who I trusted with this matter….not my parents….Sid..or any other teacher…But Aerith…….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see…so that what happened?…..oh my…Head trauma…I hope not….."

"Nnmm…."

"Oh he's woken."

"Roxas, Dear are you alright?"

"Mnn…..Y-Yea…."

"Aerith?"

"Yes Tifa?"

"Could you look after them for a bit, I need to run to professor Zack, It seems Selphie Has a bleeding nose that wont stop….."

"Of course…."

"Thank you, I wont be long."

"Ms. Aerith?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?"she seemed concerned.

"Um…"

"You slipped and fell on your head…. Sora as well." bullshit.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, He still seems to be sleeping tho…"

"That's not what happened….."i knew i could trust aerith...after all...she is the one who wasthe families trusted friend, and when our parents died...she introduced us to our current stable...better family.

"Oh no? That's what Superior told Tifa."

"I heard them…I didn't breath in the amonia they held to my face….I held my breath..I heard them talk about….."

"Hold on, What ammonia? Who talk about what?Does this have to do with your brother aswell?"

"Principal Xenmas and Saix, They were talking about doing something to sora…..I don't know what they were talking about….But sora was crying…And screaming for help….And I ran inside the office and saix shoved an ammonia soaked clothe at me and Xenmas as Sora. I have a bad feeling about this….."

"Interesting………..Anything else?"

"No…….Except Saix seems to be the brains behind this…what ever it is…."

"No need to worry. ……….Hmmm……."

"What?…"

"Oooh nothing……. Just keep me informed…..alright?"she gave me a sweet smile which i returned poorly.

"Y-Yea…."I knew superior and is slut were up to something…But exactly what has it to do with sora…hmm…….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roxas and soras house.

"Hey…Sora?"

"Yea Roxas?"

"Why Did The principal want to talk to you for?" Sora's face turned pale.

"I-I don't know……I forgot everything that happened there de to my fall…"

"Does your head hurt?"

"No..Why?" Sora..why are you lying??

"Y-You know. The school auctions coming up…….You gonna sign up?"

"No way man….You?"

"Yuffie took my moogle with her……"

"Oh……"well...when ever sora lost or mom or dad took away his moogle, he would always sleep with me as a replacement...competeing with a toy...how pathetic...well atleast it wasnt that bad...

"And your Ipod…"

"Damn it!"

"Yea….."

"No choice then huh?…."

"Nope……"

"Damn it!"

"My,my, Whats this I hear about Auctions?

"Mom!!" We both basically shrieked in excitement…Not like girls or anything…..totally manly……

"Hellow boys!"

"Dad!" dad popped in the living room.

"Riona, were do you want the bags?"

"In my room dear!"

"Of course my love!"

"Dad got a raise?"

"Yep!"

"So how have you been? Still virgins right! Hahaha!"

"Y-Yea….haha..."This caught me off guard.

"Oh! Don't look so glum dear! Im sure you'll get to it sooner or later….Preferably later I hope…"

"Y-YEA.."sora was no fricken liar expertise.

"So how was your trip?"i had to change the subject fast.

"Heavenly! Your fether didn't stay long tho, Ooh I saw the picture yuffie mailed me! Devine!"

"Hey has Dad talked to you about work lately?"

"Ohh Roxas theres no need to worry on such trivial matters! Rufus is on top of everything Silly!"

"'Why does dad still wear that eye patch?"

"Ohh sweet heart, He got that infection again……I hate that dratted geo-stigma…."

"Yea……."

"Ohhh boys……I got you a present!"

"Yay!"Awsomeness...

"Wait sora,….Mom is it in any way related to cross dressing…Torture or in any way fun to you?"

"No silly, I got you cellphones!! They have great recording, Pictures and Intenet were ever you go wireless! These models arent supposed to be out until next year , Althogh they might have some flaws considering their prototypes, But hey everything works!!"

"I knew there was a catch…But hey Finally cellphones!"

"EEEpp!!"

sora got shocked when he opened the phone.

000000000000000000000000000000

"That didn't go as smoothly as we anticipated did it saix…."

"No Master……."

"Good…."

"I have another plan none the less."

"Excellent, How is Professor Leon's Trial going?"

"Hes an excellent teacher, And the students seem to take a likeing to him."

"Yes……indeed…"

"You rang Superior?"

"Aerith…….Yes…..sit down."

"Whats this about sir?"

"Are you familiar with the student named Harada?

"Roxas Harada"

"No…I believe, Sora Harada….."

"………Oh yes!……What about him?"

"Tell me…What is his behavior in your class like? And problems with his participation?"Hes a very bright student who answers and raises his hand for any and ever question asked, He doesn't let others stop his determination and asks questions fluently…….

"Hes a normal student like any other."

"What about Tutoring? Does he need any?" He's an honor student, Hence why hes in my class.

"No, I don't think its necessary…"

"Any trouble with any of his cooperation with any of the other students?"

Hes a very well behaved student,And why the sudden intrest in sora anyways?

"No, None at all."Why the sudden….ooh I see…

"That will be all Ms. Aerith, Thank you for your time."

Somthings seriously wrong…….

"May I recommend two teachers for Martial arts, Band, and Mathematics, and philosophy class?"

"Ms. Aerith you know They have to come and go through standard procedures."

"Sora did mention something about a dream..But vaguely talked about it..Something with…a-amonia?" Anyways ,Do they rreally, They have everything in order, And can start as soon a tomorrow."

"O-Oh he did, did he….I still think they sould be intervi-"

"Yea roxas too, but they say that they have a lot of similar dreams, considering they're twins afterall and have like same brain waves or something…"

"Really?…Interesting……Maybe I could let them with just a simple-"

"That's how they work, Twins and all, Yuffie and Vincent have been to private elite schools afterall. They also seem inseperable, Roxas and sora.Cute really."

"…..Hmmm…Can they start tomorrow, Just sent their paperwork to Saix next week and tommow so they can start their trial week…..Really inseperable?….Hmmm….."

"Great! Ill give them a call!…"

"Thank you for your time Aerith."

Dumbass……I knew he wanted to do something to do woth sora…but its surely not school related……Why would he want to know about the Harada's personal life…….

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9

my my xenmas...mymy... review??


	4. Candy Mountain,ahem

"Well well well…what do we have here?"

"Um…….Cheese?….I think….."

"Pour some milk on it, it'll turn normal again."

"Eww."

"Nasty…"

"What?"

"Rox…if you wanna eat wet cheese, Be my guest …but when you try and make me and mom eat it…."

"You'll get grounded hony……."

"Ehhhh……"

"Hey boys, wanna bake some cookies,cakes,brownies…..or…..um…Candy mountain?" Mom smirked devilishly.

"Oh-"

"Yea!"

"Great!"

"I'll go get the mountains filling!"

"Ill go get the gumdrop-inians!"

"And ill go get the icecream!"

8

"Ill go get more gummy animals!"

"Ill get more powdered sugar snow!"Hey, I know we look like total idiots,mama' boys,retards,and all messed up due to cooking in the kitchen with mom, But, I guess mom was never like that with us when we were little, And as soon as Riona adopted us…..We were actually happy.

"Ready?""Set?"

"TAKE COVER!!"

"Hey, what's going on in her-"

BOOM!!

"Dad! You didn't take cover!"

"Oh, it seems I didn't"

"That means…."

"That means you have to be tortured for not warning me…"

"Oh no! Not the…"

"Chocolate syrup fight!"

"Ghaaa!"

"Sora catch!"

"Got it!"

"He's gotten quicker!"

"Boys…Move aside…Mommy's playing with the big guns!"

"Gahh!"

"Duck!"

"Aha-ha!"

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

"OH SNAPS!!"

"….."

"….."

"M-mom?"

"D-Dad?"/

"Oh no you didn't!"""Quite contrarymy dear! Oh Yes I went there!"

'Hey rox…..Is it me or-"

"Hearing old people talk slang…..not funny…"

"They sound like chipmunks…"

"On crack……"

"Well….Namine…..Looks like a challenge….what do you think?"

"…….."

"Namine?"

"…….."

"What are you drawing?"

"…Aku……roku…"

"What?"

"Axel…..and…..Rox….."

"….What?….."

"Never mind……What's a challenge?"

"Getting Riku and Sora to do 'it' And Axel and Roxas."

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Selphie thinks Soas's cute, And Olette likes Roxas….."

"Mabye Hayner and Roxas Or Sora and Roxas…."

"Maybe we should start out with test subjects…."

"Demyx and Zexion…."

"Yea…Yea….."

"Proffessor Strife And Professor Leonheart…"

"…..Oh hell yea……."

"That would be hot,wouldn't it?""Like duh."

"…….Olette….And Selphie?" namine stopped drawing and looked up at Kiari.

"No……Not yet….Lets test out Demyx And Zexion First……"

"And our goal is?"

"Leon and Cloud."

"Right. Why are we doing this again?"

"Hormones."

"Right."

"Lets begin shall we?"

"We already have my sweet…."

"I don't follow…"

"Innocent act, Remember?""Oh, Yep, What bout it?"

"Perfect disguise , You know , we need to go 'incognito'."

"Incock…Tomato??"

"Nevermind."

"Hey guy's!…Er..uh Girls…."

"Smooth Sora."

"What ever!"

"Sora, Are you going out with Riku?"

"W-What makes you say that?""Ohh nothing….."

"Sup Guys…."

"Riku!….We were just talking bout you, isn't that right Namine?""Oh yes….tell us, Are you two going out?" Riku just stood there shocked at this quere question,

"Well….Sora hasn't answered me on it yet…."

"So what'll it be Sora?"

"Sora?"

"S-Sora??"

"Were'd he go?"

"Were;d both of them go?"

"I see……Well kiari…We've got our work cut out for us…"

"What ever you say hun…"

"Sora, hey dude!…Wait up!"

"Yea Hayner?"

"Y-You know were Rox's at?"

"I think he's with Professor Cloud."

"Cool. So, You doing anything this weekend?""Nope."

"Yo wanna come with me and Pence ,Guys night out, …Yea….."

"Olette making you guys a time schedual?"

"Yea……"

"Why do you guys hang out with her anyways?"

"Pence likes her, Besides…We kinda have to.."

"She threten you?"

"Yep…."

"I know what your going through man…..I feel for you."

"Were doing it today then?"

"Yes Master…EverythingWILL go according to plan."

"So, how do you think the two nev teachers are doing?"

"Miss Yuffie And Mister Vincent?…I believe their doing quite fine…"

8

"Hey you Off the fan! Don't Throw that! Gont lick that! Get off the desk! Don't eat the paper!"

"Hey Vincey…What up?"

"Stop eating the chairs!"

"I see.. Sorry im late! Looks like were haring a classroom for the month..Need any help there sunshine?"

"Stop that!"

"I'll take that as a Yes…"

"Hey! Whos the freak with the head band?"

"What you say punk?!"

"Look, shes turning Red!"

"Hey kid, I wouldn't-"

"Move Valentine….."

"Yuffie Don't-"

"I said move DAMN IT!"

She threw the bigass shuriken she had at the taunting teen.

"GHAAA!"

""H-Hey! T-That's not legal!…..Right?"

"Stickes and stones dude……except she uses everything to break your balls."

"Bones Axel…Bones."

"What about Bones?"

"SHUT UP AXEL!"

"Hey, Tidus, it aint my fault you got owned by a teacher."

"Gyaaaahhhhhh!!"

Sora harada, Please report to the principals office immediately….

"Sora?…now why would that asshole wanna talk to him?"

"Hey, Sora.""Y-Yea?"

"Why does the principal keep calling you up to his office?"

"Wet lizzzards .""What?"

"I don't know why he calls me up there every period."

"……"

"Hey sora!""Yea yuffie?"

"Come'ere"

"Y-Yea?"

"Why does mansex keep calling you up there?"

I unno" Sometins fishey round here…..Maby I should consult aerith.

"So, You called for him?"

"Yes Master."

"Excellent."

"We should be careful with this one…"

"is brother I assume."

"That is correct."

"…..Wwe should really get rid of that nussence."

"Sir, If I may ask, Why only Sora? They are twins after all."

"I don't know. It just seems that hes……"

"The cosen one sir?"

"Don't be a fool, Hes jut a toy…."

"Understood."

"You know you're the only one for me, Saix."

"Aswell as you for me, Master." Just wait Xenmas. You will go down for all the things you've done. Both to me and to the delinquents…..Just you wait…….."

"Maby you should go after roxas….and leave sora to me."

"Sir?""You get roxas and I sora."

"But sir that wasn't in ….weve never…..Why now?"

"It seems theat spunky young brunette has grown on me. And besides don't you want a break from it all? Just this once of course………You know you'll always be-"

"I know Sir. It seems I have duties I need to attend to ."

"Saix are you mad?"

"Excuse me sir." I left the room. How dare he?! After all weve been through!, I swear on my lif-No on his life….He will pay, Severely…..Just wait……

"Saix!"

The door slammed shut

"Dans samiyos, kappa eira helme gyoirsh shobi yoursh amore a hera helm te"

"Sora what are you singing?"

"Caramell dancen!"

"That rubs me the wrong way…"

"Yea, what ever…."

"So Roxas!"

"Yea?"

"Are we gona have that sleep over tonight?"

"Like always Sora….like always."

"Chhhh, Arent you two a little old to be having sleep-overs?

"What ever!"

"Their cool Axel!"

"Don't mind him. Its just that he's never been to one."

"Yea nither have you 'Grandma!'"

"Hey atleast I'v been invited more than you!"

"Yea but you were afraid because youd wet the bed and didn't want any one to see!"

"Shut up Axel!"

"NO you shut up!"

Sora and roxas gave each other disturbed confused looks.

"Um…..okay?"

"Do you guys wanna come sleep over then?"

Riku and axel both froze in confusion.

"Um….isn't it like your guys brother bonding night or something?"

"Nope!"

"We actually do this every week our parents go on trips."

"So? Wanna come?"

"S-Sure…."

"Yea, Why not?"

"Yay!"

"Sora!"

"Yes brother?"

"where'd you put the popco-Oh…eww…"

"Its on the counter were it always is. Why'd you say-Oh ewwwwwwy!"

"Axel….Dude…wtf?!"

"S-SORRY!!"

"Hey whats taking you guy-WHOA!!"

"Sorry…….I….um…think I burned the popcorn."

"Naw-Ya think?!"

"um…Axel….You made….popcorn powder?"

"No, he made charcoal….."

"Riku?"

"Yea charcoal-man?"

"Shut. Up."

"Ok charcoal."

"Um brother?"

"Ill go get the extras…"

"Yayss!"

"Extras?"

"YEPS."

Roxas came from the pantry carrying a huge bag filled with gawd knows what."Santa?"

"Shut up Axel!

"So, what do ya guys wanna do?"

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Yea! A scary one though…."

"Sora…Remember the las…..never mind. Just pick a movie."Roxes face flushed at the thought of the last time they lept over at Roxas's room…I think…..wait what?

"oh..yea…..huh….."Now soras face flushed…what was going on here?

"What about……'Pulse'?"

"What about it?"

"The movie ,retard…..the movie."

"Oh yea sure, If it ok with you guys?"

"Yay!"

"Yea sure, what ever…"

A few seconds later…..

"Tape!! TAPE!! THEY NEED TAPE!!"

"Sora! Calm down its just acting."

"Gya!!"

"Oh for the love of.. Roxas, how do you calm sora down….Roxas?" He was paralyzed.

"Rox?"

"Axel….Try poking him."

"Oh yea….poke"

"Gyaaahhh!!" Roxas jumped back and rolled over backwards 3 times.

"That…was hot."

"Dude, Shut up…."Roxas sat up right only to be tackled by his younger sibling.

"The dead thingies!!"

"Ommph."

"That's….even hotter"

"Dude!"

"Sorry Riku."

"How can that be haw-oh…..I see….nice." Sorapined roxas under him and his hips were resting on top of his brotheres. And roxas was resting his hand on his brothers rectal region(For the idiots who think Rectal region is his boner, it isn't, gawsh, im not that perve-well its his butt, there.)

"That's Hot."

"Riku Hilton Like oh mah gosh! Can I like get your like autograph? Puhlease? I t would mean the like sugar coated sparkley sparkles glitteripples world to me!!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Is that like, a no?"

"Like uh yea, Its like a like no like, like, like, like!"

"Like,You like, like 'like' huh?

"Dude!"

"Granny Hilton…"

"Kyaaa!!"

"What was-"

"Dude, its sora."

"Kya!"

"Gaah!"

"oomph!"

"Gerr…."

"Mnaagg!"

"Hah!"

"Beeee!"

"Take-"

"That!"

""Hahaha!N-No! S-S-Stop!"

"Ans you guys call this fighting?"

"Tickely…..Wresling-y…Triclesing?"

"Dude…..take your brain med's"

"Dude, like shut the like hell like up!"

"Lets play wii!"

"You guys have a wii?"

"Yep! Mom got it in the underground Japan store,at some place foe like 100 bucks."

"Awsome. What games do you have?"

"Box of greatness!!"

"You mean the game filled box."

"What ever."

"Pick,pick,pick,pick,pick!"It sounded like Sora was talking another language.

"Alright, lets all pick one."

"Mortal kombat."

"Classical Riku! You always pick fighting games. …Hmmm…oohh, Candy Mountain!"

"Sora..you pick….games that are…"Sora glared at me…he almost never glares at me.

"…Highly Disturbing…"Roxas helped me out.

"Y-Yea…"

"'Stay alive' sounds good."

"Gyaa!"Both Sora and roxas jumped.

"Your kidding?!"

"Yes…Yes I am."

"So….We have gathered you here tonight to hook up axel and roxas and Sora and Riku."

"Selphie,Olette,Fujin,Namine, and Me, Kiari are assigned a mission to try and hook these four boobs up.

"Any questions? You all know the plan right?"

"Yes Mam!" All the girls responded.

"Lets go!"

"What are they doing?"

"Like…Are they humping each other?!"

"Naw…that couldn't be it…."

"Could it?…"

"Ditto."

"But, I would have never."

"Eww."

"That's nasty."

"That perfect!"

"Lets cut off all their power, But show clips of the grudge, Namine, you got the computer t.v. enhancer?"

"Yep, Ill just put it up here..Press this…..Hey Fu is their tv off?"

"Ditto."

"Ok….press this…..And fast forward, pause, paste, Loop."

"Yikes, the little boys screaming….hes like eww….."

"Perfect."

"Hows that perfect?'

"My dear Olette, folow orders and wait."

"Okaty!"

"now…."

"All the lights off, Fujin, you heare me?"

"Roger."

"Psh, I'm Selphie! Not this Roger dude….Or girl, but course that would be kinda weired…like a he-she. Ohh maybe he got a sex change…..Oh ewww, But I guess it would be kinda cool! Like girl at night man in the morning. Like a prostetute both ways! Ohh the money it would get. But then agqin who would wanna sleep with a he-she. Like suck on his mapples, thant man nipples and balls I guess….oh eww…unless they were gay, but then That changes everythin-"

"Selphie!"

"Yea Kiari?"

"The lights! Sora were are you?"

"Over h-here brother.Ack! Something touched me!"

"Well that sounded wrong."

"B-Brother im scared!"Sora straggled to his brother.

"We got them were we want em, Proceed to plan b! Or 2! Or…Whatever! GO GO GO!"

Elsewere, having nothing t do with the current situation .

"Ima sexy dude, ina sey wo-orld!"

"My dick is plastic"

"And elastic!"

"Take it any were."

"Even used with child ca-are!"

"come on you dildos let get some widows!"

"Oaahhie oahhie!"

"What the hell?!"

"What?"

"Tidus…..Im for all music and tuff but that was weird. Y'know."

"Shut yer mouth waaka wakka wakka."

"Haha! I get it, Hic leik pacdude….I mean man…man pac.Goodhicone Renooooo!"

"I think that enough alchohal y'know?"

"No! its neva enoughs alch-o-mehal! Hey tidus!"

"Yea Dude?"

"Lets have sensual relatedness…"

"What juice sayed?"

"Lets have sum…sessuall relassiops……seicualreltons….zensiulretions……...Butt mex!"

"Yea! Lek tottaly man!"

"Oh no! ill have nun'a that wile im drivan y'know!"

"Awww…Wittwle wakka wants soooommme!"

"No I don-"

"Its okay wakka! I know u want pwofessy leon…"

"NO I DON-"

"yea! Course ya do! Like youses tolds meh the oteser daiyess"

"I NEVA SA-"

"Jes zoo Dead! Juice wahs saiden tat u wanted his cooch-cooooootch all tah yer slf and that he would like totally re-meaowses…..At ur like likens ur something sey like youse said…."

"Whooaaaaa Wakka! You goes man! Boot, leik…clouds gonna he banngin that! He like tottly wantsa bang hem. Ur mahbeee itll be leon on top! Tottal seme and uke clashins bro! Like thoes two guys deymex ands sexy ion…sexy…wat ever!"

"I'm leaving you at my house, you two be nothing but troubles to ya parents and siblins Ya?"

"Ohh noess! Hes leik gonna rape us!"

"Wooott!"

"Ummnnn….."

"Hey! Rude! Budday! Welcome to the party sleppchen booty!"

"I uh-what?!"

"Ey, Rude,Man…they knocked you out cause they thought you were a dude from 'Men in Black. They ate your speck man. And their drunk'yknow?"

"Damn it….another pair?"

"Yea. And they broke your other nes in your pocket ya? All 13 pairs….Sorry for your loss man…."

"Wha…."Rude held a wtf look on his face.

"I know…sneaky little monkeys ya?"

"Sooora."

"Gyaa!!"

"Roxassssss"

"Oh snaps!"

"Rikuuuuuu."

"Damn it!"

"Axxxxxxel"

"Fuck that shit! I'm outa here!"

"Hahaha…."

"We know were you are…."

"You cant see us…but we can see you!"

"Gahh!"Roxas grabbed on to axel leg accidentally.

"R-Rox?"He was hugging axels leg.

"S-Sorry."

"…."roxas lossened his grip on axels leg and was letting go.

"Roxas." One of the voices whispered in his ear.

"Ahh!"He was now hugging……queezing axels mid section pralled on his legs.

"Hey..Rox.its oka-"He lowered one hand on roxases back and one to the blond's wild spikes.

"Axel…Im gonna get you..and then im gonna…..CHOP!..hahahahaha…."

"Holy shit!"He was hugging roxas tightly now.

"Riku….Riku?…..Oh my……You went upstairs with sora did you? Well fix that now wont we?"

"F-F-FUCK!"

"Riku! Roxas! Axel! Were are you guys? AHHHH!!"

"S-SORA!"

"Riku you dumb ass! You were suppoed to protect him!"

"I couldn't! somthings got me! SHIIIIIIITTTTT!!"

"R-Riku?!"

A flash of light flickered as it started to rain, They saw Riku dangling from a chandelier by the right ankle, pink handcuffs around his hands and his free ankle tied to his handcuffed wrists behind his back wearing only his under garments.

"Riku…They rape you?"

"Nmm efmmn phoot up oor upshssss!!" He was blindfolded and his mouth was stuffed with a oversized pickle craxy glued to two oranges forming a boys peciliar body part.(For the retards, A dick. In form of a P-E-N-I-S .Gosh. People are so blank with that word…buncha retards.)

"Hahahahahahah…….ooooh Roxsaaaassssss!"

"Oh were oh were did your Sora Go? Ohh were ohh were could he be??"

"S-Sora?!"

"Broth-AAAAHHHHH!" Oly the echoes of soras shrieks filled the air.

"SORA!?….SORA!!"

"..uh-oh…"

"ooppps…..

"oh my!….."

"that's not possible……oh wait."

"Gyaaahh!"

"What the hell?!"

A sudden flash of red light busted throughout every room for an instant. And every body….was nakeds.

Oohh…what a twist!.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Run!" All the girls fled the estate.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

blant jelousy? zelous?...maby?...i dunt get it myself... Maby i should makeriku and axel get some...their jelous little shits arent they...so one went off and got him self raped...j/k j/k...so...on to the next chapter!!

and as for the wimpy beggining... i wanted to show the boys relationship with their parents.For future pain and damage!!

im cereal...


	5. That Settles It, Nothing That Is

"WTF?!"

Akwardness arose…..

The next day everything carried out as normal……or did it?

"Welcome one and all to the great inferno!"

The crowd roared,It was talent week, the school always trew a big ceremony inviting all and any entertainment for a week, and at the starting week, the first day..Axel, the 'Inferno Devil" Or as they called him wenever he tried something stupid, Gave the news paper the article of the year,aside from any other stupidities that hed previously committed , the article talked about a stupid stunt he was going to pull, but he didn't specify what, only that it would be held at the school in the cafeteria. It hadn't stated time or what the prank or stunt would be. Rumors were going about the school that it would be at night, Of course, teachers had no knowledge of any of this, due to the fact the newspaper articles were beyond sucky and no one read them.

Axel would be preforming this durring The next week called, Complaint week.

Other interviews in the newspaper.

The new teachers.

An interview by Axel.

Interviewing: Profesor Leon

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"Wait wha?"

"Ok…. Have you ever had relations with another man?"

"Wait, isn't this supposed to be a-"

"Do you currently want to bang Professor Cloud?"

"Um…rephrase?"

"Have you ever had any sensual thoughts towards him, or if you were a woman would you consider doing the Professor?"

"I-um….Yes?…

"So you would want to bang the professor all night long then?"

"Wait no…Wait what?"

"So by stating this answer, you afirm that you, sir are indeed gay for Cloud."

"Listen kid-"

"My name is not 'kid' I assure you to affirmatively call me Axel, Via first name."

"You have no idea what you just said did you?"

"I….um….So its positive you would bang cloud?"

"Wait what?"

"I will not leave until you answer this question sir."

"Sure, why not, its not like they'll actually let you post this on the paper anyways right?"

Rookie….

"So?"

"Fine….I would ..um……"

"Bang"

"Yea what ever."

"Please state it in a sentence sir."

"Fine , Yes, I would bang cloud, I mean who wouldn't Right? He has a chizzled chest, and his eyes are simply the inspiration of poetry. As for his smile, anyone to glance upon it would most certainly melt in a pool of envy if not, seduction, and that hair he-"

"No further questions."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh fuck……Leon wants Cloud?, Yuffie to the love struggle!"

"Oh,Yuffie, what is it now?"

"Aerith! Leon wants Cloud!"

"He wants cloud? For what?"

"Makin babies coures!"

"But….oh my!" Aerith's cheeks slightly reddened.

"I see……"

"Oh, Aerith, Could it be you like per say blond?"

"Oh Yuffie, Its not that, I lok to him as a brother…..a little brother………."

"…I wonder if they've read the paper yet……."

"Oh dear……"

"Yep………."

"So……Wanna intervein?"

"Yep…."

"Make them a couple?"

"Yep…….."

"You like leon don't you?"

"As a brother. Hes waaaay dense,And no fun at all, xept to tease!"

"Oh yuffie…."

"Oh aetith…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!!"

Yuffie and aerith gave each other disturbed looks.

All hell was about to break lose.

"Oh snaps….."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Axel?"

"Yes Namine?"

"Were you serious about publishing the interiew?"

"Um….no…..why?"

"But you said you were…..and that you were gonna put the recording on the internet…."

"Yea, but I was gonna like put it on face book or myspace…like as blackmail...why?"

"Axel…run…."Namine's face darkened.

"Why?"Axel...and idiot.

"I kinda thought you were serious……"Namine scratched her head.

"Um..What do you mea-"BAM! the classroom door flew open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!!"Leon was piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiised.

"OH SHIT"

"See you …..in like….when you recover from your hospital trip."

"What are insinuchacating?!"

"Insinuating…."

"That's what I said, Insinichuchated……..ing…."

"I-N-S-I-N-U-A-T-I-N-G……Got it memorized?"

"Hey!! That's copyrighted!"

"Oh yea?! By who?!"

"Me !! Of cour-"

"Damn it you little fuck!! YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WILL THINK ONCE THEY'VE READ THIS?!"

"You mean what they already think."Namine pointed out.

"Stay out of this blondie!"Leon snapped.

"Why I never!"Namine turned her head dramaticly and placed a hand to her chest.

"Haha, Namine got called a blondie."axel...such an imbicile.

"But out bobbin baxel backstreet hore!"Leon yelled.

"Ohhhh….reeeaall threatening….."Namine rolled her eyes.

"Namine…"

"Yes Professor?"

"When I said stay out of it I meant stay out of it….."She opened her mouth but no words came out...only that 'why i never!"look was slayed upon her face.

"No…….Now he called you a dumb blonde…haha……Dum…..b….."axel...should probalby start running now.

"Axel?"

"Yea teach?"What an idiot...

"Im gonna wring your neck right about now."

"…."No reply

"Axel?"He tried again

"….."Hmm...

"Axe-"

"He went that-a-way."Axel...Not as dumb as we thought.

"Hey, Isnt that copyrighted?"

"Oh would you shut up!!"Naine shreiked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Roxas, It's f-fine…pfffhhht…….phff."Sora couldnt stop giggling.

"What?!"roxas looked down.

"Its up again…."

"Where…Oh for the love of-"

"Hey Roxy…."Roxas jupped at the sudden voice behind him, Straggling what ever he was holding barely maintaining a normal look.

"Hey Axel!" Sora tried to cover his brother by opening his arm which would seem like a Star stance, waveing his arms franticly.

"AXEL!!"Leon seemed to be near by.

"Rox…." Sora's face paled.

"You have got to be kidd-" Sora shoved Rxas into hislocker.

"Sora!"

"AXEL! Damn it1 Were are you!"At this Axel jumped it the locker with roxas and slammed the door.

It was squished.

"Um…Roxas?"

"Y-Yea?"

"Could you shove your leg any farther?" His leg was currently in his side. They shuffled around.

"Better dude…"It was still rather uncomfortable, Considering they were 3 inches apart from each other fron to back. Axel was way to tall to be shoved in that puney locker, If it were roxas alone could barely squeeze inthere with just enough room to move about Let alone Move a giant in there two times as big as Roxas him self. Axel was hunched over enough that he could see Roxas Face,And roxas was standingUnder the huge man.(Not in that way…..sheesh.)

"Damn it! Wered that red devil go?!"

"Um….I don't..know?" Sora was innocent…tooooo inocent. He couldn't lie his way out of a paper bag.

"Oh really?…."

"Um…Yes?"

"Sora……Spil Damn it!"Leon banged the(Not in that way!)locker door that the two teans were presently in.

"Holy shi-"

"FUCK!"

Roxas jumped and accidentally hit Axel were no boy likes to ever…ever…..EVER…get hit.

"MOTHER FU-"

"…umph…"

"The locker door suddenly opened.

"…….h-hi Proffessor Leon…"

Roxas didn't move.

"um……Namine was the one who published it….um…Yea…"

"You little-"

"It's true Professor"Namine appeared. Man, that chick was a frickin witch, I swear!

"It seems my mind was else were, Please I beg of you to please disregaured our actions, For the school's sake. I mean, Im sure Superior Wouldn't like cameras every were this school 24-7 all week hounding him on this corruption."

"Um…y-yea..I guess your rig-"

"Um Leonheart, There's something I'd like to discuss with you. Concerning the Newspaper."

All hell broke loose.

"Leons brain literally broke. He fainted and hit his head severely.

"Um Sir! T-That was all just a big misunderstanding, You see, After all it WAS published by Axel After all."

"Well…..Um….Ok then….. But it seems Leon-"

"Well, we as hell cant carry the fat ass."

"Language fellow companion!"

"Yes well….Um……What should we do then?"

"Um…I don't think he would'a fainted until you came, So hes your weenie."

"Wait wha-"

"Causing maykem every were you go, It would appear, Strife."

"Shut up Sephi-ass."

"Sooooo Threatening, But how shall I break the news to you……You have a homo sexual stalker now…….A horrible interview written by one of your pupils."

"You know what?"

"I know all." This idiots intervening with the damn plan damn it!

"H-Hey Sephroth!" Luckily there was a certain selphie there to help it all out, Make thingd bette-

"Kya!!" She hit the professor in the balls, Punched them really.

"That's what you get for taking Olette to the principals office!"

"You forgot you pills?"

"Waz joo chalkin trouts?"

"…….."

"Please, Professor strife, If youd be so kind as to carre Porffessor L. To the infirmary…And I feel theres no need to say anything on selphies actions is there?"

"Yea But she Punche-"

"And who knows, She might do it again if the pills arent gotten to her at this time."

"Ok see ya!"

"psshhh….idiot."

Axel was off of roxas now but Roxas was still hunched over in…pain?

"Rox?"

"Y-Yea?"

"Why are you-"

"Oh you Ignorant-Hes got a boner, For hevens sake, Even the mentally retarded kid got a hint!"

Namine's sudden out burst left the air tense.

"Now, If you'll excuse me, No ill just leave, In fear of the stupidity leaking out of your freaking skull and spewing on the floor, Making deadly goo that'll tur into gas and make us all into blithering Axel idiots!"

"…….."

"…….."

"……."

"……."

"……."

"…..That bitch!….."Roxas just shivered.

Now, To call Leader.Namine pushes speed dial 3 for-

"…….Helow?…..Yes Aerith? The horn men are heading towards the den."

"Excellent….."

"What?…Aertith, Weres Tifa?"Oh, Zack's students puked due to experimental lunch…….And ..yea….gross….. Shes in the other Infirmary."

"Oh I Se-"

"Oh my heaven's!""W-What?!"

"Did he Faint?!"

"Well Yea He-"

"Quick! Take off his shirt! His Pants!"

"Wait what? His shir-Pants?!"

"Yea Could! And quickly! Change into this! Wait first take off all your clothes and then stand on the 'x' so I can clense you of any bacteria! Hurry Time is of the essence!"

"Wait why do-"

"Hurry!"

"Fine!" He did as he was told. Leaving him and leon both in boxers, With a Aerith-looking astronaughtinion……

"Wait weres the suit you said I was going to wer-"

"You're a man! Your Strucure is highly different from that of a females…..isn't it?"

"…….Aghhh….."

"Hold him down! Restrain any movement to his arm and legs."

"Um like thi-"

"Perfect!" Aerith shot clou dith a needle.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Aerith smirked.

Everything flashed white then black.

"There, Those pics should be more than enough!"

"Nmmnn."

"Hehe….Bye-bye!"

Aerith disappeared.

"Ughh….Why is it so ho-holy shit!"

Leon was butt naked and on top of a buttnakedz cloud.

"Nmm…wha?…."Leon began to wake. It was immensely hot...for some odd reason…..But why?

…Oh……….shit……..

(As some of us know, Every man goes through a phase at a certain point of their life at which they get with erections when woken, or every morning, But hey, This _Is MY story, So, The phases come and go. The both woke up….WOKE….get the clue?(For idiots: They both had throbbing boners.))_

"_Um…Never mention this ever-"_

"_Ever, in all our lives. Agreed."_

"_aww aint that cUte, your finishing each others sentences now."_

"_Y-Yuffie?"_

"_Hey what were you tow doing in there? And whys your hair all messed up?" She knew exactly what had happened, Ignoring the fact she was aeriths main acomplice._

"……_wow…...Mr.'s right now………….oh…."Yuffie smirked._

"……_."_

_Both men left the scene._

"_Haha, love birds……now to see the fotage that was shot in there."_

"_Play!"_

"………_."_

"_Jackpot!"_


	6. Insert Title Here

"Roxy!"

"No Sora!"

"But It was-"

"I Don't care!, You have your own relationships and I get it….you want some space."

"No that's not it! I Really like you taking up all my space!"

"Sora you, bone head."roxas chuckled lightly and looked down.

"Please Roxy, Listen to me." Roxy, He was the only one I let call me by that name, Only one.

"Roxas ran his had across soras face stopping at his chin and tilting it to meet his own eyes. Soras Saphire pools were filled with regret and tears.

"Rox-"

Roxas cut him off, The gaze was too much for him to handle, He didn't want sora to be Riku's…..Just his….all his. He kissd sora, Barely enough to even be called a kiss. He couldn't Have relatons with sora again, Lasr time there was an exception, That they'd be each other's first. What about first Make-up-sex? Nahhh…….

Sora's lips reacted, He kissed Roxas back ever so lightly

"You know once you get boring, Riku wont use you as a passime anymore right?"

"I……I…"

"Sor-"

"Now roxas was cut off, Sora was crying, He couldn't hold the tears back. Roxas kissed them all away. He shouldn't be taking advantage of his younger sibling, After all, It WAS Sora. The only person Roxas truly ever loved.

So who cares it he almost slept with Riku? He's still my brother right?…..

Roxases hands burried themselves in Sora's Hair.

"I w-was scared."

"What?"

"Riku…..He…was moving too fast, I couldn't….stop."Roxas started to unbutton sora's school shirt.

"Am I moving too fast?"Roxas paused his actions.

"N-No…..Its different with you Roxy…I….Feel safe when im with you."

"Sora…." He gazed into his brothers eyes..

"You're the only one I really feel comfortable doing this wi-"

Roxas kissed soras mouth, He slid the useless shirt off him. He deepened the kiss, Slowly It became more passionate. He licked soras lower lip, begging for entrance, Sora was unsure but then slowly complied.

Both exploring each others mouths, Roxas dominating.Then…..

Then the door flew open.

"Boys? Whats the phone number for the Dina restaurant? The one that Demyx's mom owns."

"Both boys froze. They unseemly slid into the closet, the same wall on that their mom had just slightly opened.

"Um M-MOM!"

"um…Were not decent!"

"Ohh…..my bad. Its not like you two were making out or anything! Hurry up and get changed! were going to Demyx's moms Resaraunt! It seems demyxs got set up with a girl hes gonna marry!"

"The phones in the adress book up abune the fridge dear!"

"Thanks Dear!"

Riona left the room.

In the restaurants kitchen

"Dad, I…I don't understand what youre saying……."

"Demyx, Now son, I under stand your confused by all this and that you might be opposed to all this but, son listen, you have to understand. "

In the restaurants bathroom.

"Mom how could you! You know he loves-"

"Dear hush!"

"Why?! Whats the problem?! I mean you guys are not even taking his feelings into considera-"

"Your dad has a husband for you aswell you know…"

"WHA…..BUT…AGGGGHHH!!"

"Sweet heart calm down…"

"How can I mom, How the fuc-"

"Dear!"

"Mom….why…."

"Sweetie, you know im opposed to this, Im going to do what ever it takes to stop this…… You know that….I know how it feels to have your whole future taken from you…….how…..my father….."

"How he made you get married before time too?…..and how that guy …dad..…all he wanted was……….Mom…you were abused…….and…. I jut don't want it to happen to my own brother and …well….I have kiari……"

"Namine……..Im……Ill fix this…… Your father…I hate him…but….you two would be with him if I got a divorce due to how he framed me of drug use that night……"

"Yea…Luxord really did have a way of……..always getting what he wanted…when he wanted……But why did he have to come back?"

"……I …..don't know……"

The Family meets at the restaurants dining area.

"Hey Namine, Mom."

"Hi Demy,Luxord."

"Namine, Demyx, Leech."

"Dad! Call mom by her name, you don't want our guest to thin-"

"Think and find out whats really behind this fucked up family? Demyx, I knew you were an idiot but ot that much of an ignorant fool, You're a discarce to even be a male, You-"

"Hey asshole! Shove it up your ass and turn it side ways! How dare You insult demy! Hes your so-"

"Im not mom, Just…just a"

"My brotrhers just a toy in you perverse game isn't he?!"

"Namine!"

"Well how the fuck can I nt dend you dem-"

"Sweet heart language!"

"Oh so fucking typical of you Laranexe!"

"But how can I blame her, Her fucktard of a dad cant even tay in a normal conversation woth out throwing all the insulta out, You pathetic excusse for a fag!"

"Shut the fuck yup all of you!" Luxord pulled a gun out and pointed at Larenexe's head.

"Were going to go throught this how I planned, Now get sit your fucking asses down and shut the hell up! If any one of you don't act accordingly, Ill bow all of your fucking heads off!"

"Were here!"

The harada family came throught the door, They hadn't seem the gun.

"Oh…well….who might this gentlemen be?" Riona was too kind, Too mannerly for her own good.

"Hah!" Laranexe pushed Luxord's anger."Im the father of these two." Acting always was admirable.

The children just glanced at one another as if in Morse code.

"Children, Go run along now, We need to discuss ."

"Yes sir." Both namine and demy whined this out.

"Hey, Axel and riku are commin right?" Demyx was rather unsure of this himself.

"Yea, They called us like an hour before we came here…..Are you guys ok? You both seem….I dunno….weird….. And I didn't know you guys actually knew your dad…"

"Just as if on que luxord walked in.

"Hellow children, im here to make a cal to the waiters, they should be here by know don't you think?"

The room was silent As Loxord made the call, The room was tense. When he left it was normal again.

"I'd rather not talk about it….."

"Childern! Come out! Axel and riku have arrived." Rufus yelled from the dining area.

They came out and greeted their guests.

"So boys…Were are your parents?"

"My moms commin, She had some business to take care of." Axel seemed sad at these words

"My dads working on his lectures…….And My brothers in the hospital." Riku, Of course, hated his brother for being such an imbicile. How could he have gotten his foot in the vending machine?…But then again…he was hanging around with axels brother Reno, So, Give or take…teenaged idiots

"Ahh…that kadaj…He always was a one prone to acidents."

"Axel, Weres your brother?" Riona's tone concerned.

"Oh, He's with Kadaj…."

"Hey guys why are they-"

"Mona mi! Pofavo, Sientese!" The waiters arrived.

"We get the food."

They didn't come out fo quite some time…

"Ey way! Ben aca!"

"Que onda Nena?"

Smack!

"Zexion the rope!"

"Kiari the other one!"

"Wat ish goinz one?"

"Chya!"

"Here is thee onderves…"

"You mean orderves."

"Jes, tat washi mean."

"Hey can you get us som-"Demyx looked p and jummed a bit.

"Um….Water mesiourrrrre?" Zexion sucked at French, hence his horrible accent, But what the hell happened to the other waiters?! And why were they there.

"Le menu's." Kiari handed all the adults a menue and the teens. She handed the last two to Demyx and namime.

"Aha….ha.." Both blonds were unintentionally nervouse, But considering they took after their fsther, they were fairly good actors.

"So…well tat be ahl?"

"Um…yes."

"Okey we get te fuds"

"What he say?"

"Luxord, Please don't insult the nice waiters."

"Larenexe, Always such a softie."

"Ehem….Champagne?"

"Yes….."

"We have arrived."

"Oh, Well how was the car ride?"

"Sophisticated, Please don't rise on our account."

Luxord sat back down and the peculiar people sat along side him in the circular table.

"Well, Let us properly intruoduce our selves, I am Xaldin and these are my children. My son Wakka and my daughter Madona, The artist."

"……."

"……"

"it's a Joke you know, how you say…..hahaha?"

"Oh hysterical Xaldin!"

"Oh yes IT IS…Her names really Quince.( Ok my fault, I was running out of characters and had to get a girl from ff and remembered that blond girl whose name I cant rememer, But its Qu-something….)"

"Yea…..F-Funny……"

"So, weres the mother?"

"Oh , Were adopted's ma'am."

"Yes…..We weve been in an orphanage, until Father adopted us."

"Yes, me and my brother. Remember? Hes the one with the side burns."

"Why yes, and you with the pirate patch."

"Hahahah, Quite funny indeed!"

"Yes, Now, down to business, You want your children-"

"To marry yous, It will be quite beneficial in many ways and standards show that if People like us childrens get maried .It would certainly benefit bot partie-"

"El food ish reday."

"Oh good!"

"Chere take the foods and I go gets the restes."

Zexion took the plates from Kiari and set them on the table.

"Oops."

"Look at what you've done you insolent little-"

"Now Xaldin."

"It my fault lemme help you with that" Demys stood up and began toxel smacking Xaldin.

"Ow what the-"

"Need help brother?"

"oh now im about done."

"Oh noes!" Kiari 'slipped' and she was holding a cake that was now half way across the room.

"I got it!" Zexin 'tried' to catch the cake but failed horribly.

"Bwa!"

"Bwa!"

"Bwa!"

Tripple take,

The cake had gotten xaldin in the side of the face just as he was turning his head.

He cake slowly slid of the mans face and fell to the floor.

………silence fell upon the room.


	7. Explain Your Self Bitch

I will be revising ALL the chapters. All of them. Oh yea….

AND IM BACK

Haha….Its personal things I don't need to get to into…..

Good news-I have written up until chapter 12 :D on this story.

Bad news- I was young and wreck less. I will be editing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DOOOO

Good news. I'm much more of a bitch with details now.

(Meaning I WILL add a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOT more details than just dialogue .)

This is a floating authors note.

Will be taken down and soon as I put up a new chapter.

Oh and I WILL ALSO be adding other chapters to other stories. J

(ps. Don't comment on capitalization or Apostrophizes as reviews. Because you're a grammar douche if you do.)

And if your gonna rage about grammatical errors don't.

Because I don't care about your total obvious comments.

Honestly.

Like I have time to check every single thing every single time.

Bite me bitch.

Well with my signature good-bye

Fuckyalater bitch.3


End file.
